Rumor Has It
by blossomjaj988
Summary: The tabloids come up with the most interesting things.


"Anna, come down here quick."

"What? What is it?"

"Have you seen this?" Elsa waves the magazine at her,

"Seen what?" Anna questioned nervously, looking at the magazine.

Elsa eyed her and turns and looks back at the article, "In sports related news, or some what sports related, the hot couple this week is one Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna Arendelle. The two lovebirds have been smitten since high school, being the relationship one could only dream about, as we all well know. Their past is not what is interesting today, but instead their future.

"It is rumored that the star tight-end has in fact popped the question! That's right, Anna Arendelle will soon be Mrs. Bjorgman. A witness to the proposal says it was very low key, simple proposal, taking place within the local botanical gardens after a lovely romantic dinner.

"'It was quite beautiful.' Our witness explained, 'Anna was in tears and just smiling so big, and even Kristoff shed a few tears.'

"Of course there is no official word on the engagement, but this journalist can only wish nothing but happiness towards the young, happy couple."

As Elsa slowly laid the magazine down, Anna could feel her cheeks burning and her finger instantly going to the ring that sat on her hand. The weight and feel still unnatural even after a night on her finger.

"So," Elsa said, smirking at her, "Something you want to tell me?"

* * *

"Are you buying us a house?"

Kristoff looked up from his plate of lasagna, blinked and looked at Anna, "What?"

Anna bit her lip, "Are you…are you buying us…a house?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

Anna bit her lip, "Well, there was an article today—"

"By Olaf?"

"Yeah, by Olaf. He…umm…said that someone who just happened to have the last name of Bjorgman had made an offer on this house…a little thing apparently in his eyes…but they had pictures…and…"

"You didn't like it."

Anna looked at him, confused. "Wha-? No, I…I actually thought it was lovely. It was so cute and quaint and the oak trees were so beautiful. It just looked so perfect and—" Anna paused, watching as Kristoff smiled, realization hitting her, her fork clattering to the plate, "You bought…you bought us a house?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I guess that's ruined."

"You…you actually bought us a house?" Anna could feel the tears forming.

Kristoff stood, coming around the table just in time to welcome Anan into his arms.

"You bought us a house; an actual house. The perfect house." She sobbed, smiling so wide.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head, "Merry Christmas Anna."

* * *

"Oh my God." Anna exclaimed, laughing hysterically as she sat on the couch.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, what's so funny there Red?" Sven questioned.

"You haven't read the issue yet have you?" Elsa giggled, eyeing the pair.

"Oh God, what did Olaf say now."

Anna calmed herself, wiping away the tears; "Apparently I'm leaving you for someone else."

Sven cackled, Kristoff smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yep. Seems our relationship has come to an end love."

"Damn. What did I do this time?"

"Arguments, separate trips, always coming home late."

"Wow you sound like an ass." Sven teased and Kristoff didn't hesitate to smack him upside the head.

"But it's who her new man is that's the kicker." Elsa said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, who is it?"

"Oh, one of your teammates." Anna grinned, biting her lip.

"Really?" Kristoff raised his brows.

"Mhmmmm." Anna giggled.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" Sven asked.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, and then turned their gaze to Sven.

"You're joking!" Kristoff said with a laugh. "Sven? Of all people, Sven? Seriously?"

"Yep. Apparently we have been spending a lot of time together you and me." Anna said eyeing Sven, "We've been getting, what was it Olaf said, 'too cozy for comfort'."

Sven laughed, slapping Kristoff on the back, "Best watch yourself Bjorgman. Looks like I'm gonna steal your lady."

"That's funny, because your new nickname is 'Lady Stealer Sven'." Sven gaped at them, Kristoff laughed harder.

"That's gonna make getting a girl a bit harder for ya now 'Lady Stealer'."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Welp, Olaf knows about the baby."

"It was only a matter of time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect for them to find out so soon."

"Well, you did run out on the field like last time. I didn't exactly help with the whole touching your belly thing."

"I know I know, I'm just glad we told everyone before it came out. Elsa would be furious."

"She still hasn't forgiven us about the engagement?"

"Eh, she will get over it…eventually."

Kristoff chuckled, pulling her tighter against his chest, enjoying the last few moments of a lazy Monday morning. Suddenly, Kristoff's phone buzzed on the nightstand. With a groan, he picked it up, seeing the name on the screen, his eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"What? Who is it?"

Kristoff gulped.

"Kristoff?" Anna peaked over, her own eyes widening. "Oh _shit._"

"I forgot."

"Of all people, _how_ did we forget to tell her?"

Kristoff took a deep breath, answered the call and put the phone to his ear. He closed his eyes in anticipation; Anna squeezed his arm, "Hey Ma."

* * *

Kristoff hadn't even stepped foot into the house before he heard,

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"

He closed the door swiftly, putting his bag on the floor and watched as his angry, heavily pregnant wife waddled across the living room.

"Anna? Wha-?"

"Denver? You're going to Denver? When the HELL were you going to tell me you were going to be traded to the Broncos?"

Kristoff blinked at her, "What?"

Anna raised up the magazine, pointing towards the bolded headline "Bjorgman to Denver".

Kristoff groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anna, I'm—"

"Sorry? Yeah I hope so. The hell Kristoff, you could have at least told me! I mean, there is so much to do, so much to pack and we have to do it before the baby comes and—"

"I'm not going through with it Anna."

Anna paused, "You're not?"

Kristoff chuckled, "No Anna. They offered me the trade and I turned it down."

"But…but its Denver. It's your favorite team. It's Peyton freaking Manning's team."

Kristoff laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "You're my favorite team, I mean, we are. You, me and this one." He laid his hand on her belly. "This is home, this is my team and I would never do anything without you first ok?"

Anna smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as Kristoff leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"But really, I wouldn't blame you if you took it I mean, it's _Peyton Manning_."

"Anna."

* * *

Anna leaned against the doorway, watching as Kristoff rocked their sleeping little girl around the room, singing her lullaby.

"I can't believe she lasted so long." Elsa whispered.

"I can't believe she didn't cry once." Anna snorted, "I for sure thought the last touchdown would have freaked her out."

"I think she's used to hearing her Mama's screaming."

"Shut up." Anna giggled, nudging her sister. "Is everyone almost gone?"

"Yeah, the crowd is about gone. My driver is ready whenever you guys are."

"Good. I think I'll wait a few more minutes."

"Ok. Oh, you know, I heard the craziest rumor today?"

"Oh really?" Anna eyed her, smirking, "What gossip is floating around today? That Beata is Sven's baby? That we got a surrogate?"

"No actually, I already heard those." Elsa laughed, "Apparently, even after the difficulties from the last time and what the doctors said, you're pregnant, again."

Anna's eyes widened, but she kept her composure. "Really? Who said that?"

"Olaf of course. Apparently he saw you at the doctor's office and of course that's the first thing that came to mind. He always has the biggest scoops."

"Yeah he does. I really wish I knew who he informant was. He's such a sneaky devil."

"Yeah he is." Elsa looked Anna over, "So is it true?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Anna looked at Kristoff, his face pale and his eyes wide. She couldn't help but smile,

"Are—are you?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"How do you not know and Olaf does? Or possibly does, or maybe does."

"Because I just found out last week." Anna murmured, eyeing Elsa out of the corner of her eye and looking up at Kristoff as she bit her lip.

Kristoff stared at her, Elsa gasped in surprise.

"Olaf was right, as usual. The doctors were wrong, but leave it to him to ruin the big surprises because I had this whole thing planned out for Valentines day with a little present and a bootie but," Anna shrugged, eyes filling with tears, watching as Kristoff's did the same, "surprise, daddy."


End file.
